Regret Beyond My Heart
by Black.Star2.0
Summary: Gai Sensei, Lee, Neji, and TenTen go on a mission. When TenTen is badly wounded Neji gets worried. TenTen is getting worse, not better. Hinata thinks she knows what happened to her. Neji keeps telling himself that it's all his fault, when its not. Find out how TenTen will end up. Neji X TenTen!


**Hello. This is my first Neji X TenTen story. I really hope you enjoy and let's begin.**

* * *

_**Regret Beyond My Heart**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

TenTen walked aimlessly through the woods. The stars gleamed across the sky. Her eyes seemed lifeless. Her arm badly broken, her leg was torn to shreds. With her other arm, she directed herself out-of-the-way for the incoming trees. TenTen's breathing was slowing down and her heart was barely beating.

She'd been separated from her team during their mission. TenTen should have stayed still. Or maybe she could have sat down; but her team took a mission in mountains, where snow fell and rain hit like ice. If she even stopped moving, her heart would stop and she would die.

"TenTen!" A voice came from behind. Very faint, but loud enough to hear. TenTen didn't stop moving, she slowly walked away. Blood was freezing upon her leg. It felt like a thousand needles were piercing her leg. TenTen heard three heavy footsteps behind her.

"TenTen!" The voice was closer now. TenTen still walked. Knowing if she stopped in her tracks, her heart would crash and she would fall. A hand touched her shoulder. It was soft, but it nearly knocked her down. But the grip was strong enough to pull her up.

"TenTen! Are you okay?" A similar voice rang in her ears. It was Lee's voice mixed with Gai's voice. TenTen stared at one particular person. His eyes wide with grief, his hair brushing against her cheek, and his hands were holding TenTen in his arms. TenTen's eyes were closing, the blood on her leg was completely frozen, and her heart tried to stop; but it didn't.

"Gai! We need to get her out of here! Quickly!" Neji demanded carrying TenTen. Gai Sensei nodded and they left. They were jumping from tree to tree. Neji's hair bobbed up in down. TenTen was dieing right in front of her crush. Neji cursed silently as TenTen's heart skipped a few beating. Snow rushed in, hitting his face. Neji tried to cover TenTen, but they were going to quickly.

_'It's my fault! It's all my fault! If only I was there to protect you!' _Neji thought staring at TenTen, her body seeming lifeless in his hands_', If only I was there to save you...'_

* * *

Neji rushed inside the Leaf Village Hospital, carrying an almost dead TenTen. Tsunade rushed to her side. The frozen blood was melting, pouring out water and blood. Neji, Tsunade, Gai, and Lee ran to treat TenTen.

Neji set her down on a white bed. Tsunade used her healing jutsu on TenTen's leg, arm, lungs, and heart. TenTen screamed at the treatment. It burned while Tsunade treated her heart. Neji just sat in the back of the room staring at his comrade sobbing and screaming as she was treated. But every time TenTen opened one of her eyes, it seemed she was straining to see Neji.

Tsunade sighed after the treatment was finished. TenTen was bandage up very tightly. Tsunade said", The bandages should keep her stable."

Gai nodded", Thank you so much Lady Tsunade!" Lee was staring at TenTen, along with Neji. Gai looked at all of his students. "We should leave", He said as the two boys looked at his", She needs her rest." Neji and Lee sighed and walked out of the room along with Gai.

* * *

Once out of the hospital, Neji left for the training grounds. No one followed him. It was just him and the guilt for almost killing TenTen.

Neji sighed once he had reached his destination. But he did no training, he just sat on a stump of a newly cut tree. He put his elbows on his knees while his hands balanced his head. His eyes were barely cracked open. Grief struck his heart.

"Could this be my destiny? To hurt those who I care about?" Neji asked himself staring at the ground", If so, who would be next? Could it be Hinata or Uncle? What about Lee and Gai? Who's next?"

A rustling came from a tree. Hinata popped out. Her eyes drifting to Neji. "N-Neji, are you okay?" She sweetly asked, twiddling her fingers. Neji shook his hair, the sun slowly popping out of the sky. "I-I heard about what h-happened to TenTen," She quietly said sitting down beside Neji", It must be really hard, but...but it's not your fault."

"How could it not be my fault, I was supposed to protect her," Neji said jerking his head, while gritting his teeth. Hinata stared at her cousin's face, anger rotting his emotions. "I was supposed to protect her," Neji quietly said, forgetting about his anger. He stared at Hinata", I'm sorry Hinata, I don't know what came over me."

Hinata smiled", It'll be okay."

Neji smiled with her", Maybe it will."

Hinata giggled and stood up. "Would you like t-to train with me?"

Neji smiled and thought_', Hinata's right and if I train hard enough, maybe it'll help me protect TenTen better!' _He stood up", Sure." Neji and Hinata started training.

* * *

TenTen's eyes opened silently. She searched around the room. Her hair was out of the two buns she usually wore. A pain hit her arm, broken she assumed. TenTen sat up in the white bed. She wore a white tank top with blue shorts. TenTen stared at her leg. It had been wrapped up in bandages.

TenTen swung her legs off the bed, a crutch was laid beside her bed. She gradually picked it up. She took a deep breath before helping herself up. Her arm cringed and her leg buckled. TenTen stared at a clock. 1:59 P.M. Beside the clock was some flowers. TenTen tilted her had and limped over to the bouquet of flowers. Blue in the center, white on the tips; her favorites. A simple note card laid inside the bouquet. It said:

* * *

_Dear TenTen,_

_I knew that you like these flowers, so I got you some. I hope you like them._

_-Neji_

_P.S- I hope you get well._

* * *

TenTen smiled at the flowers and the card. Neji was the only one who knew that she loved these cards. A knock came from the door.

"Come in," TenTen's voice in surprise, but sounded cheerful. It was Lee and Naruto. TenTen smiled, setting the bouquet down", Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We came to see how you're doing?" Lee announced loudly.

TenTen clutched her head, a headache roaming around the back of her head. "Do you mind keeping it down?" She asked quietly.

"Sorry," Lee whispered.

"Thank you," TenTen sighed.

"We also wanted to know if you would like to come eat lunch with us?" Naruto asked.

TenTen tilted her head, her hair waving with it", Who all is coming?"

"Kiba, Hinata, Me, Lee, Neji, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, um... who else?" Naruto asked looking at Lee.

"Shino, Shikamaru, Choji..." Lee said putting a finger on his chin", I think everyone is coming?"

TenTen giggled", Alright, I'll met outside, I have to get dressed." The boys nodded and walked out of the room. TenTen limped over to a set of cloths. A blue tank top, black shorts, and blue shoes. TenTen slowly put on each article of clothing, her body throbbing with pain.

TenTen sighed once the pain had subsided. She had finally got her body into the cloths. TenTen walked out of the door. She sighed once again. There were three flights of stairs she had to go down to reach the main floor. TenTen carefully limped each stair after another, getting tired real quickly.

She was out of breath and tired once she had reached the bottom. Naruto and Lee were waiting in chairs beside a desk. Both stood up and smiled at her.

"So you ready?" Naruto asked. TenTen sighed and nodded, her good leg hurting.

"Will we have to walk far?" TenTen asked as they headed out of the hospital.

"No not far," Lee said", It's just over there." He pointed to a small building. A dark brown colored wood wrapped around the shop. Gold colored tiles lined the roof. Several benches lined the inside of the shop. There inside were all of TenTen's friends, just talking about what not.

TenTen smiled as the three walked over to them. She was greeted by smiles and hellos. Lee led TenTen to a seat beside Neji. The seat was an aisle seat, so TenTen would have enough room to sit comfortably.

"Hey, thanks for the flowers," TenTen said to Neji.

Neji smiled", I really thought you would like them."

TenTen turned pink", Well they are very beautiful."

"Hey what would y'all like?" A waitress asked interrupting our conversation.

"Ramen!" Naruto said excitedly. Strange that this little shop had ramen.

"Salad please," Ino said. Sakura grunted", Make that _two _salad." The woman wrote the orders down.

"Dumplings," TenTen said", With some water."

"Anything sugary," Sasuke muttered loud enough for the woman to hear. One by one everyone order something.

"Some soup would be nice," Neji said. The woman nodded and walked away.

"How are y-you feeling TenTen?" Hinata asked.

TenTen smiled", Very well actually, besides from this headache I'm fine."

"Well that's good," Ino said.

Sakura grunted again", I'm really glad that your healing well."

TenTen blushed. They really do care about her. "So what happened on that mission?" Naruto asked", How did you get hurt so badly?" Everything went quiet. Neji, TenTen, and Lee all went pale. But TenTen turned a sickly kind of pale.

"I don't wanna talk about it," TenTen said, her eyes pricking. She wanted to cry.

Sakura swatted the back of Naruto's head, yelling", You dufous! We brought her here to make her feel better. Not to make her cry!"

"OW!" Naruto cried out clutching his head.

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered", You sound like a child."

"Why don't you shut up, Sasuke?" Naruto said defensively, standing up.

"Whatever..." Sasuke muttered going into deep thought.

TenTen giggled, tears long forgotten. Same Naruto, same Sasuke, and same Sakura. The food had finally arrived. TenTen hadn't realized how hungry she was until a bowl of pippin hot dumplings was laid in front of her. TenTen grabbed some chopsticks and dug in. Oh how she loved the flavoring.

* * *

After lunch, the friends walked TenTen back to the hospital. Neji helped her up three flights of stairs once the others left. TenTen was turning pink under the lighting. After about three minutes of going up, they finally reached their destination.

"Thanks," TenTen smiled staring at Neji.

Neji smiled", Well it's the least I could do. You kind of saved my butt back there."

TenTen sighed nodding", You know it's not your fault, right?"

Neji stood silent, finding an interest in the floor.

"You did what you could do," TenTen said leaning closer to him. A light peck touched the top of Neji's head.

"I hope your head feels better, you kind of bruised it back there," TenTen smiled walking into her room. Neji's eyes were wide and his face red.

_'Did she just kiss my head?' _He asked himself while bringing his eyes upon the door_', I really did try, and it is my fault you're in this.' _His eyes laid flat and he walked away, a smile creeping on his face. _'Still, who said a kiss couldn't kill the pain,' _Neji laughed at himself and walked out of the hospital, his hands in his pockets.

* * *

_The sun was setting. Neji was no where in sight, neither was Lee or Gai Sensei. TenTen stood still searching for her comrades._

"_Neji! Lee!" She called", Gai! Where are you?!"_

"_Wrong question!" A voice was creeping all around her._

"_Neji?!" She asked looking around._

"_Neji this! Lee that! What is up with you ninja?" The same voice called, this time closer", Why won't you die?!"_

_TenTen stared into space, kunai at hand. Neji jumped from a tree above._

"_Neji," TenTen smiled holding her chest. Neji did not answer, his head hung low; almost creepy like. "Neji?"_

"_Death will come your way!" Neji said, but it wasn't his voice", You will die here!" Neji lifted his head, tilting it as he arose. TenTen's eyes started to swell. Tears ran down her plump face. Neji eyes were completely black with white slits in the middle. A smirk ran across his face. Lee came out from behind a tree, his eyes the same._

_A hand grasped around TenTen's shoulder. TenTen slapped the hand away, turning around as she did. It was Gai Sensei. His eyes were normal, but teary as well. TenTen guessed that Gai knew that he would have to fight Lee and TenTen would have to fight Neji._

_Neji and Lee charged at her and Gai, both ready for a battle. Neji ran with several needles. All were pointed at TenTen. She tried to move out-of-the-way, but Neji was too quick._

* * *

TenTen screamed, waking herself up. A nurse ran toward her. TenTen noticed that tears were running down her face and that she was hyperventilating.

"Are you alright?" The nurse asked.

TenTen shook her head. She had been having these dreams for three days in a row. All ending with her screaming at the attack. Pain struck her leg. TenTen ignored it.

"Another nightmare?" The nurse asked. TenTen nodded, tears drying on her face.

"When will I be able to go home?" TenTen asked.

"In a couple of weeks, depending on how fast you heal," The nurse said. She nodded, wishing she had never asked. The nurse sighed and left the room. TenTen laid back down, staring at the white ceiling. She wanted to sleep, but TenTen was just too afraid that the dream would pop up. So she stayed up.

* * *

Neji paced around in his room. It was around 4:00 A.M. He couldn't sleep, he had too much on his mind. Most of it was about TenTen. But Neji tried to push her out of his head. A knock cam from his door. Neji wondered who would be up at this time.

"Come in," Neji sighed sitting on his bed. It was Hinata, her face dried with tears. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

Hinata walked over to Neji, sitting beside him. "I-I think something b-bad is going to happen," Her throat choking on the words.

Neji stared confusedly", About what?"

"I-I think something r-really bad is going to happen to T-TenTen," Hinata cried.

"Then why are you crying?" Neji asked.

"Because," Hinata said staring at him", TenTen dies, she won't wake up tomorrow!"

Neji's eyes widened", Are you sure? How?"

"She's been poisoned!" Hinata hiccupped.

Neji asked", Are you sure?" Hinata nodded. "Where was the poison located?"

"Her thigh." The thigh. That was where Neji hit TenTen, with the needles. Poisoned needles. Neji grabbed Hinata's arm. "Where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"To get help."

* * *

A loud bang came from the door. Tsunade sighed, wondering why she was even up. "Come in," She groaned. Neji and Hinata ran into the room, both out of breath. "What are you two doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"T-TenTen's been poisoned," Neji said out of breath.

Tsunade crossed her arms across her boobs", How do you know?"

"When my team and I went on the last mission, the man had controlled both me and Lee," Neji started", The man had given me needles. He made me us them on TenTen. They must have been poisoned because haven't you noticed, TenTen hasn't been healing but decreasing in health."

"Please, Lady Tsunade," Hinata pleaded", Will you help us?"

"And if you don't TenTen will die," Pain striking Neji's voice like an arrow.

Tsunade sighed and stood. "If this is all true, I will help your friend," Tsunade said walking toward the door. A sigh of relief came from both Neji and Hinata.

* * *

The door opened. TenTen stared at the door, her eyes heavy, her face pale. Tsunade walked into the room, followed by Neji and Hinata. Both looking scared. Tsunade looked at TenTen.

"Let me see you leg," She demanded. TenTen lifted her leg out of the blankets. Tsunade started to unravel the bandages. Neji and Hinata were right. TenTen had been poisoned.

TenTen's leg was purple where her blue veins were suppose to be. The leg was swollen and hurt like crap. The poison was spreading down her leg. TenTen stared in horror, her lip quivering.

Tsunade ran over to a counter. She reached for the cabinets, grabbing several different bottle and a book. She flipped through the pages. She stopped once she reached a page about poisoned needles and ways to help survive several. Tsunade started to make the antidote. Tsunade tried as fast as she could.

* * *

The sun started to rise. It was around 7:00 A.M. when Tsunade finished. She walked over to TenTen. Tsunade started smearing the blue like antidote on her leg. TenTen grabbed the sheets around her.

"This should help with the poison," Tsunade said.

"Poison?" TenTen asked", What poison?"

Tsunade stood up", Well that's it, I would give it a couple of hours for the medicine to take effect. You should get some rest." With that Tsunade left to take a well deserved nap. Hinata left soon after.

Neji stared at TenTen", I'm so sorry."

TenTen stared back at him", For what?"

"I'm so sorry, it was all my fault," It sounded childish to him, but to TenTen it felt like grief", I didn't men to get caught."

"Neji you didn't do anything, you tried you best," TenTen said", Actually, it's kind of my fault."

"How?" Neji asked.

"I got you caught in that trap. I was to terrified to fight that man, making it where you and Lee had to save me," TenTen said staring at her hands", I didn't mean to, I just had this bad feeling when that man was around. It felt like he wanted to hurt me, and me only. So I should be the one saying sorry."

Neji shook his head walking over to her bed before sitting down. "Maybe it's both of our faults," He laughed staring at TenTen", Maybe it's all his fault."

TenTen laughed slightly blushing", Instead of blaming our self we should be blaming that man."

"Yeah," Neji smiled", Have I ever told you how cute you look when you blush?" TenTen blushed harder.

"Well thank you..." TenTen smiled.

"You should get some rest," Neji said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, but you should get some rest too," TenTen said laying down before patting the spot beside her.

Neji yawned laying down beside her", Maybe for a couple of minutes."

"Good morning," TenTen yawned closing her eyes.

"Good morning," Neji said before turning out the lamp.

* * *

"Aw... aren't they so cute?" Ino asked.

"So cute," Lee giggled", We should tell everyone."

Everyone stood in the doorway.

"Do you think they'll go out?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded", I told you they l-liked each other."

"Shino, you owe me five bucks," Naruto laughed holding out his hand. Shino dug his hand through his pocket before giving Naruto a five dollar bill.

"Can we go now?" Shikamaru", This place is such a drag."

Neji shifted around, facing toward the door. Everyone went silent before closing the door and running away.

* * *

Neji and TenTen slept all through the morning and a bit in the afternoon. TenTen didn't have any nightmares and Neji didn't curse his name when he thought about that fight. Neji helped TenTen while she was healing. The two couldn't be separated. Love at first sight is what everyone said. Neji and TenTen. A love that couldn't be broken. Now? What shall happen to these two lovers?

* * *

_The End~_

* * *

**I really hope you liked this one-shot. It took forever to complete. I really do appreciate any comments. I really love Neji X TenTen. I might make a sequel. It may take a while, but it would still work. So, again I really do hope you liked it and have a good night/day. Good-Bye.**


End file.
